Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/24 December 2012
12:15 *didn't 12:16 For our MH fans: 12:16 http://memegenerator.net/instance/32367306 12:16 Johnny 12:17 Wr.. Jon 12:17 er^ 12:17 ? 12:17 Shouldn't it be a Lao Shan Lung/ Fatalis? 12:17 *Wouldn't be better 12:18 http://memegenerator.net/instance/32367306 12:19 lol 12:19 Brb 12:20 Goodnight all. 12:21 Bye Adrian and Aaron 12:21 Bye 12:22 Just one bye 12:23 XD 12:24 :( 12:24 Bye Nana 12:24 Bye Josei :3 12:25 did you see my trolling of Maria adrian? :3 12:25 bye Nana 12:25 back 12:25 *Gets frustrated from drawing sonics shoes* Come on Zay they' re simple!!! 12:25 So, now I can brag about my epic computer!! >:P 12:26 You got one? 12:26 Yup 12:26 Nice :3 12:26 An HP Pavilion g7 Notebook PC 12:26 With Windows 8 and Mozilla Firefox, Google Chrome, and AutoWikiBrowser which I downloaded earlier 12:28 Dang thats alot xD 12:28 So all you need is your capture card and 3ds? 12:29 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GROUND! 12:30 Brb 12:31 :/ 12:31 Lol 12:32 NOTHING IS GOING THE WAY I WANT IT IN MY ART 12:32 ceads gonna kick me anyway :/ 12:33 hi 12:34 Hiya 12:35 ;) 12:35 Ow 12:35 So, Democide, the Bot is finally functioning properly 12:35 My arm 12:35 Good. ^^ 12:35 Hey, I can kick Alex now too 12:35 stupid brotheers 12:35 :troll: 12:35 That's for all the times I SHOULD HAVE but didn't. :/ 12:36 It's consuming him from inside... 12:36 I think I'm gonna pop in a movie 12:36 Who? 12:36 http://memegenerator.net/instance/32367763 12:36 You. 12:36 What is? 12:37 Just forget it. 12:37 :/ 12:37 * Democide kills a Silver Rathalos. 12:38 Ugh....... 12:38 You provoked it. 12:38 :/ *Is Very bored* 12:38 Ik i did i wasnt mad about that demo 12:39 *Sighes* 12:39 ... 12:39 Sighs^ 12:39 Do you want me to ask? 12:39 Whatever! 12:39 Imma pop in a movie on my new laptop :P 12:40 Idc demo 12:40 :troll: You really should care. 12:40 :) 12:40 :/ 12:40 Im just sooolll bored.... 12:40 soooooo* 12:41 I would play call of duty with my bros but.... 12:41 Its not the best ge in the world you know? 12:41 Well, I wouldn't ask even if you cared, so... 12:42 I decided on The Boondock Saints 12:42 :D 12:44 Good for you. :awesome: 12:45 Hello. 12:45 Does anyone watch The boondocks? 12:45 so yeah squares,,, 12:45 did you read anymore of that storypesky? 12:45 Brb my guiTar hero downloaded!!! 12:45 *story 12:45 :| 12:45 hi demo 12:46 hey 12:46 Heya Bass21 12:46 :) 12:47 did someone replace crabby AND Cead? 12:47 Huh? 12:47 What do you mean? 12:48 talking all formal.... 12:48 calling me by my full name 12:48 madness.... 12:48 XD 12:48 lol 12:48 MADNESS, I say! 12:49 Madness? This is SPARTA! 12:49 lol........ 12:49 :/ 12:49 did you read anymore PEsky? 12:49 No....... 12:50 I just got ripped off 12:50 how? 12:50 :( 12:50 Poor Pesky 12:51 Guitar hero game was a peice of shit... 12:51 Five stars and everything.... 12:51 Ugh 12:51 OH YEAH, Bass21, I had a delectable week, that you might be interested in >_> 12:51 12:51 like what? 12:52 i did too 12:52 what the :V 12:52 all mods.... 12:52 cept me... 12:52 also go fix the damn duck! 12:52 First, I get kicked out of my house--always enjoyable. Then, Alex broke up with me. Now I have to fix the duck. 12:53 D: 12:53 :V 12:53 i had much better luck 12:53 Yeah, awesome, huh 12:53 Why did she broke up with you? 12:53 Only good thing is my NEW LAPTOP!!! :D 12:53 *break 12:53 Well, she just wants us to grow up a little and get to know life better 12:53 i got throws off a window cause i scared my gf 12:53 Or some shit 12:53 Thank you. 12:53 >_> 12:53 then i had to hide from her dad.... 12:53 *thrown 12:54 also what do you mean "kicked out of your house"? 12:54 yw Demo 12:54 .. 12:54 WTF Do you think!? :_ 12:54 :) ^ 12:55 You got kicked out of your house? 12:55 I got kicked out of my house. I did something dad didn't quite like, we had a falling-out as they say, so I decide (Was forced :_:) to move out 12:56 So now I'm in Missouri with my mom 12:56 coolios? 12:57 :| 12:57 ... 12:58 What exactly did you think would happen when you say that? 12:58 I don't know 12:59 :/ 12:59 I dont wanna ask but why did your dad kick you out *Just a curious and nosey kid* 12:59 ^ 12:59 I can't tell anyone 12:59 ever 12:59 :| 01:00 Ok 01:00 ...K. 01:00 It stays in the clan 01:00 :P 01:00 lol 01:00 I understands 01:00 ... I forgot MH has clans >_< 01:00 *understand. 01:00 I meant clan as in Family, Coven, group 01:00 :P 01:00 I meant Understands Demo.... 01:01 Not with "I". 01:01 *He tried to eat awesomesauce* 01:01 D:< 01:01 Chess game is done downloading <3 01:01 lol 01:01 YAY BOTS!!! :D 01:02 Chat Log submitted. 01:04 :/ 01:04 Captured Silver Rathalos. ^^ 01:04 gj 01:05 Thank you. ^^ 01:05 Good for you 01:05 :P 01:05 I'm gonna miss MH3 01:05 D: 01:05 I guess I COULD see if Nana would let me hook up the Wii 01:05 You won't, everything but Loc-Lac is in MH3U. :) 01:07 Guess what? 01:07 It's so awesome. 01:07 I probably won't ever get another video game of my own, if life goes as I think =) 01:07 So yeah, thanks for making me say that ;) 01:07 Say what? 01:08 Well, Bad Luck... I guess... 01:08 That chess game was shit...... 01:09 One scale misses. D:< 01:09 Any of you have school tommorow? 01:09 nope 01:09 yw Demo (late) 01:10 - Lol 01:10 Soon I'll have that Silver Rathalos GL! 01:10 nope 01:10 on what P3rd? 01:10 No, MHFU. 01:11 you dont have it D: 01:11 On P3rd I have it since aeons. 01:11 How when that was my first Silver Rathalos with this character? 01:11 :| 01:11 oooohhh..... 01:12 Our you guys hunting wit each other? 01:12 One scale and I could make it... 01:12 no.... 01:12 i wish... 01:13 im going now :3 01:13 D: 01:13 cu guys 01:13 bye.... 01:13 *waves at Uka* 01:13 happy xmas you guysz :3 01:13 Bye uka:/ 01:13 Christmas!!!!! 01:13 You too uka :3 01:13 *waves at everybody* 01:13 *Waves Back* 01:14 cu 01:14 Merry Christmas! 01:14 ^ 01:15 :/ 01:15 *Frowns* 01:15 Leave dammit! 01:15 Shall I help you? 01:16 :yuno: leave Uka? 01:16 xD 01:16 I would kick him if i could :/ 01:17 I take that as "yes". 01:17 ? 01:17 Weird... 01:18 Let me try again. 01:18 :| 01:18 xD 01:19 Why doesn't it work with Uka? It doesn't even give me the message that I can't. http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/371/613/dcd.png 01:20 Ugh why kick me? 01:20 I did nothing tonyou..... 01:20 to* 01:20 Actually.... 01:20 Itstime to rage.... 01:20 Dammit... 01:21 Eveyrone here besides bass is either at my level or above me.... 01:21 And i dont want to kick bass :/ 01:21 Seems like Bad Luck... I guess... 01:22 l*Sigh* 01:22 Whats Cead doing? 01:22 hi 01:22 Hola 01:22 Cead 01:22 Cead 01:22 Cead 01:22 >.< 01:23 HellO 01:23 ;/ 01:23 What. the fuck demo... 01:23 well i gotta go bye guys 01:23 I lagged. 01:23 night 01:23 Night bass. 01:23 Why couldnt you let me kick him? 01:23 At least I can now kill Silver Rathalos with bow. :) 01:23 Woot :3 01:23 --> don't need tails anymore. :D 01:24 Killing anything with a bow makes everything easier :3 01:24 Or a gun really :3 01:24 Im more of a Gun/Bow type :3 01:26 I killed (technically) every monster in MHP4rd with bow. :3 01:27 *MHP3rd 01:27 brb 01:29 dat triguy is back 01:29 wb 01:29 Somemone ping me when Cead gets back 02:47 Cead: you still got us. [[]]]:D 02:47 [[]]:D* 02:47 *Soft hearted people aren' t welcome around hard peopleare they* 02:47 Let's be frank here. 02:47 Well... 02:47 Wolf girl 14 is a bitch. Tayler...sorta...not really that much. 02:47 I mean, she sorta is, on her bad days 02:47 :P jk 02:47 Wolf girl 14 just...is. 02:48 LOL 02:48 Its that time of the month isn' t i rd? 02:48 it* 02:48 :P 02:48 Nah, she's just a depressed lesbian she can't help it :< 02:48 :P 02:49 So how was she a bitch exactly? 02:49 Sucks :/ 02:49 I just wish everyone could be happy :/ 02:49 She doesn't suck, that's the point of being lesbian. D:| 02:49 That can never happen 02:49 * :| 02:49 :troll: 02:49 xD 02:49 I guess she's bisexual then 02:49 O.o 02:50 ... 02:50 Damn she sucks and.... 02:50 Not saying she DOES :troll: 02:50 She doesn't. 02:50 im not even gonna say it... 02:50 I'm just messing with her 02:50 xP 02:51 I have freinds in real life but i tend to be distan :/ 02:51 distant* 02:51 As long as Bill doesn't come in now, I can survive this day without derp. :awesome: 02:51 xD 02:52 When im pissed or something people always wanna be all up in my buisness :/ 02:53 "Are you . ok man" "Can you leave me alone?" 02:53 But......... 02:53 i cant say anything cuz im nosey as fuck 02:53 :P 02:54 Its true xD 02:54 Derp 02:54 derpy derper 02:54 :| 02:54 When people ask me dumbass questions i tend to make a poker face and ignore them 02:55 :**Is 02:55 When people talk to me when I don't want to talk I tend to ignore them completely. 02:55 *Teacher explains everything* 02:56 Guy next to me:What are we doing? 02:56 Me:Face Desk 02:58 "Hey can i get your swiss roll?" 02:58 "Go fuck yourself :| " 02:59 "Bitch *gets up*" 02:59 "Hit me i don' t care its not gonna make a difference" 03:00 "*Takes lunchbox and runs*" 03:00 "*Sigh*" 03:01 "You ok man?" 03:01 Could you stop with these monologues? 03:01 "Leave me alone *Facetable*" 03:02 :/ Fine im just bored 03:03 You could come to the normal MH wiki chat. :awesome: 03:13 hi 03:13 Hello. 03:13 Greetings. 03:13 ohai 03:15 ........................... 03:15 Pac Man, where are you? (pacman) 03:17 demo, question 03:17 Yes? 03:17 I can't find my master in MH wiki 03:18 Where is the question? 03:18 can u help me 03:18 :"" 03:18 With what exactly? 03:19 actually 03:19 why I can't find him in MH wiki???? 03:19 You master is who? 03:19 RockingPikachu 03:20 can't you remember??? 03:20 He's gone forever, I guess... 03:21 yes 03:21 Gone with the wind 03:21 now he's gone I have my own master 03:21 Get a new "master". 03:21 from other wiki 03:22 Or be your own master. 03:22 :youcantexplainthat: 03:23 Hi 03:23 Yeah, be your own master :P 03:23 Sort of like what Ghirahim did 03:23 He obeyed Demise, sure 03:24 But he chose what to do, too 03:24 >:D 03:24 :P 03:25 I'm gone now. 03:25 cu 03:25 Bye 03:22 :youcantexplainthat: 03:23 Hi 03:23 Yeah, be your own master :P 03:23 Sort of like what Ghirahim did 03:23 He obeyed Demise, sure 03:24 But he chose what to do, too 03:24 >:D 03:24 :P 03:25 I'm gone now. 03:25 cu 03:25 Bye 03:46 bye 01:02 Hey! Happy Christmas Eve 01:03 I guess so. 01:03 :_: 01:03 Whole week hasn't been happy for me. 01:03 hi 01:04 Hello 01:04 :| 01:04 hi josei 01:04 Hey :) 01:04 cead,josei Merry christmas :D 01:05 hey bot 01:05 same to you too x 01:05 thnx 01:05 Cead? Why so down? 01:06 btw wanna see something I did for the minecraft wiki since it 01:06 it's christmas?* 01:06 Lol Yeah! 01:06 kay one sec I'll get the link 01:06 Greetings. 01:06 yo 01:06 @Josei: 01:06 .... 01:07 Because, I got kicked out of my house, and then Alex broke up with me. (unamused) 01:07 I'm used to shitty weeks, but not this much. 01:07 D: too bad cead.... 01:07 herehttp://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Autis21XT/Special_Moments 01:07 http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Autis21XT/Special_Moments 01:07 You are only young how could you get kicked out? :( ohhh I'm so sorry 01:08 ... 01:08 That was DAMN miserable grammar, I think. 01:08 me or josei? 01:08 How? Oh, I did something that dad didn't like, so he kicked me out 01:08 I moved to Missouri 01:08 wait what?! :areyouserious: 01:09 Only really good thing is now I'm in Missouri and not there, and I have my own laptop 01:09 Yeah, I'm serious 01:09 O.O sounds tough.... 01:09 I genuinely feel sorry for u cead... 01:09 Yeah. weelll 01:09 I can't do anything about it 01:09 Sooooooooooooo yeah. 01:10 wb josei 01:10 so cead u click the link....? 01:10 Omg Autis that's so cool, fireworks!! 01:10 thnx :D 01:10 u would not believe how much redstone that took to set up.... >_< 01:11 Where was the grammar error can someone correct it please?! 01:11 I'm not in to Minecraft 01:11 Just forget it, Josei 01:11 aw come on cead just look at the pic...plz 01:11 Please! 01:11 u don't have to comment nor do u have to like just plz have a look 01:12 Yeah I find Minecraft err, but the picture is amazing 01:12 I did 01:12 ah ok 01:12 so what u think about? 01:12 Lol 01:12 what u think about it?* derp.... 01:13 "Shrugs* It's minecraft, I guess 01:14 :0 01:14 kay brb gotta tell someone I told about it that the pics up 01:16 back 01:18 Lol wb 01:18 wb josei 01:18 thnx 01:18 Thnx 01:18 autis are you in the Us 01:18 S^ 01:19 ?^ 01:19 no sorry Aus 01:19 I'm in the U.S. 01:19 :P 01:19 lol I'm fine here 01:19 :P 01:21 Ah I forgot what is Christmas in those places like 01:21 hot and hotter 01:21 cause it's summer down here atm.... 01:22 :O cool 01:22 doesn't help it gets about 30-40 degrees celcius here -_-" 01:22 Tbh that's the same in Africa 01:23 but then you live with it so you don't really care for snow 01:23 who says we don't care for snow eh...? :P 01:24 IMO snows pretty good 01:42 Back. Sorry 01:43 k 2012 12 24